In recent years, the desire for constant interaction with other individuals has seen a rapid increase. This is due, in large part, to the ever increasing bandwidth of mobile portable data assistances (PDAs) that allow a user to readily access multiple data networks. Some PDAs are able to interface with the data network of their cell phone provider and also with WiFi networks that utilize 802.11.xx communication protocols. Initially, the use of these data networks allowed users to access their email accounts which has become a very popular way to communicate. Also, text messaging has become very popular and, in some countries, has even exceeded phone conversations in use for various reasons. This phenomenon was then followed by the current use of cell phone applications that allow users to interface with their PDA in very user friendly manners. With such apps, social networking has evolved such that users of a PDA can interface with individuals in their immediate and extended social networks. As more and more people enter into these social networks, the demand for cell phones and bandwidth has increased.
One of the disadvantages to most social networks is that they operate on a TCP/IP protocol that requires a bidirectional communication path wherein the user's cell phone must request data when desired and, even if it operates in a mode where it automatically receives data, there is still some type of bidirectional communication path. Thus, when the PDA enters into a particular cell site or cell network, it must register with the network and, after registration, if data is to be “pushed” to that cell phone, the phone must be contacted, a link opened, and then data communication allowed between some central unit and the cell phone to transfer data thereto. All of this requires a great deal of bandwidth. Further, a large number of the applications require “off site” processing such that the data communication path is required in order for the user to even use the application effectively. Some reasons for this are that the amount of data required to be stored on the phone is too large or that some processing is required in association with the operation of the application, which processing is better performed off the phone for power reasons, since any processing that is performed in the phone consumes power.